An Honest Face
by Don't Diss Einstein
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy, the one and only Slytherin Stud, gets bored of the slags in his house? ...He chooses a more difficult target, of course! Dramione. There will be smut later - you have been warned. Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

An Honest Face

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own it. I'm just playing with these guys, who all belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling. Enjoy, people!_

Chapter One

~oOo~

To Draco Malfoy, sex was about as necessary as eating – it should be regular, and abstaining for long periods of time was sure to produce negative results.

It was a well-known fact that he was something like the most desirable stud in the school, and never at a loss for sexual partners – by his seventh year he'd slept with most of the attractive girls in Slytherin. And that was exactly the problem – by now he was getting bored of them all. _Sure, they're great for a shag once or twice_, he thought late one night, _but that's all it is. Casual sex, one-night stands. None of them really stand out to me afterwards. I have to figure this out._

Sighing, he dimmed the lights with a wave of his wand and turned his attention to tonight's Slytherin callgirl. He almost groaned aloud when he saw Pansy Parkinson stretched out on his bed in black and green lingerie. Just the fact that it was Pansy was an instant turn-off – she'd recently taken it into her head that they were "going out", and had proceeded to tell anyone who would listen so – and this was taking things too far.

He didn't care who people thought he was going out with, but _this _was invading his personal space and it had to stop _now_.

He sighed. "Pansy –"

"Yes, my darling Draco?" she purred, and he rolled his eyes in weary frustration. This was exactly the sort of behaviour he despised in women – again, a massive turn-off – but all of the girls he'd slept with had invariably reverted to it, some sooner than others. Maybe that was one of the reasons that he'd never slept with the same woman more than half a dozen times.

"Go away, Pansy. Leave. I don't want you here," he said in a flat monotone. That was usually enough to make them pack up and leave.

"What_ever _do you mean, Drakey?" she whined, sitting up on his bed.

"Piss off."

"Why?" she pouted. "I thought we were going to spend the night together!"

"You thought wrong," he replied coldly. "Now get your robes on and find someone else to fuck."

"But we're going out! How can you say that to your girlfriend?" She was getting whinier by the second.

"We are _not _going out," he growled. "I don't date girls, I merely sleep with them. Now _leave_." He turned away, satisfied that she'd be suitably offended by that statement and get out of his (gorgeous) hair.

But again her voice came from the bed, clearly tearful. "Are – are you breaking up with me? Draco?"

He spun around, picked her robes up from his bedside table and threw them at the door. Then he bodily picked her up and unceremoniously dumped her on top of them, unable to resist giving her tits a squeeze as he did so. "Honestly, how thick _are _you, woman? I don't want you, I don't _love _you." He spat the word out with contempt. "We are not going out, we never were. All you are to me is another desperate slut who thinks a shag with me means something. It doesn't. Now get the hell out of my room, you insufferable cow!"

This time she did take offence and left with her cloak hastily wrapped around her.

_Good riddance to bad rubbish_, he thought as he magically locked his door, undressed and stepped into the shower. _I only slept with her twice, and she thinks that I love her. Idiot._

The truth was, Draco Malfoy didn't do love. Sex, yes, and plenty of it, but love was overrated as far as he was concerned. Where did it get you, in the end? Up shit creek, that's where. Pain and heartache – not things he wanted to experience over some girl or other.

But although love was definitely not on his agenda, he _had _to do something about the sex – good at the time, but ultimately boring and not quite satisfying.

After musing for a long while, he came up with a possible answer. _I might have to see whether the other houses have better whores..._

~oOo~

The sound of laughter drifted across the Hogwarts grounds. It was a beautifully clear, crisp morning, and Harry, Ginny Ron and Hermione were gathered in the shade of a large tree by the lake, simply having fun and enjoying life.

Hermione grinned at all of her friends, thinking how fortunate they all were to have this now that the Dark Lord was taken care of. As Ginny was occupied laughing at one of Harry's jokes, Hermione leaned over to kiss Ron lightly on the lips. They'd been together for nearly three months now after so much awkward avoiding the subject – they were finally together and content. Ron tried to deepen the kiss, but Hermione glanced to one side at Harry and Ginny first, before leaning in. The Boy Who Lived and his girlfriend were also busy locking lips, so Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and smiled at the rightness of it all.

She was grateful that they were all so happy, that they were in love, and that they had the chance to have a normal seventh year. She sighed in contentment.

With Voldemort good and dead, life was finally sorting itself out.

~oOo~

In Potions later that day, Hermione was jolted out of the happy haze that had been surrounding her since that morning – by none other than Draco Malfoy looking at her rather disconcertingly.

Since the war that ended it all in their sixth year, the Slytherins had left her and her friends well enough alone, and that was an excellent improvement as far as the Gryffindors were concerned. The days of constant harassment from their enemies were over, and they all welcomed the calm after all that they'd been through. All of the returning Slytherins had been positively ignoring the Gryffindors, avoiding all contact with them, basically acting as though they weren't there. Barely a sneer had been exchanged between the two parties for months.

So after welcomely shunning Hermione for so long, why was Malfoy staring at her?

~oOo~

_**A/N: **__So, what do youse think? A fairly average first chapter, but it will get better. ;) Be warned, there will be smut later. That said, please review! 8D_


	2. Chapter 2

An Honest Face – Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: **__You all know I don't own this, so on with the story!_

~oOo~

A week later, and nothing had changed. _Okay, now this is just getting creepy_, thought Hermione. _What is his problem? Has somebody hexed him or something?_

It had been weird enough that Malfoy was looking at her that one Potions lesson, but for his glances and smirks to continue unabated for the duration of the week was even weirder. He was forever looking at her, catching her eye, putting her on edge whenever he had the chance. _Too strange_, thought the bewildered object of the Slytherin's stares. _So why hasn't anyone else noticed?_

She had talked to Harry and Ron about it, albeit very briefly, but their reactions had been less than satisfying. After the typical grunts of "Huh?" and "What?" and various other monosyllables, she had managed to extract the following intelligence from her two best friends:

"Malfoy's staring at you? Why?" _I have no idea Ron, that's why I asked_, she thought, but he'd already turned back to his plate, piled high with bangers and mash.

"He's probably not staring at you, he might just be looking at someone else. You know he's been ignoring all of us. Anyway, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." _Thank you, Harry dear, like I hadn't thought of all that myself. Now that I've picked your brain for that valuable information you can go back to snogging your girlfriend… oh, never mind! _she railed in her head – he was already doing just that.

Oh, trust her to have two _male _best friends – incapable of thinking of more than one thing at a time. Out of Ginny she later got a slightly better reaction, possibly due to the fact that they were in the girls' bathrooms where the chief object of the redhead's interest could not tread.

"Is he really? Maybe someone's jinxed him? I don't know why else he'd be staring at you… you'd better be careful, Hermione, maybe he's up to something. But of course you can look after yourself – just keep me posted – now I've got to go, sorry, Harry'll be waiting for me! Bye!"

It was with difficulty that Hermione restrained herself from bashing her head against the wall in frustration. Harry was never far from the girl's mind… or body, for that matter. By now Hermione knew more than she'd ever wanted to about Harry, courtesy of Ginny's ranting about him.

Although ever so slightly mollified by Ginny's concern, Hermione was singularly unimpressed by the lack of… lack of what, exactly? Focus? Yes, but she supposed it had something to do with the fact that usually – as in, back in the good old days – whenever one of the Golden Trio came up with a suspicious or otherwise interesting piece of information, they'd sit around discussing it, dissecting it and coming up with some (risky) scheme to get to the bottom of it. So maybe she was just reacting to the lack of scheming…?

_No_, she argued with herself, _it's more than that. It's like… everyone's too wrapped up in their love lives – it can't be denied that Ron practically has an affair with food – to be worried about what Malfoy's up to. And that's just wrong. If this goes on for much longer, I'm getting to the bottom of it myself!_

It never crossed her mind that Malfoy might be after something other than revenge – his father had been killed by one of their party during the war, after all – or something equally nasty or dark. She was in for a surprise.

~oOo~

_Well, if this isn't an interesting turn of events_, thought Draco. He was standing in a cold, otherwise deserted corridor near the dungeons, having just come out of Potions class. None of this would have been too unusual if it weren't for a couple of other things:

Granger had followed him there, alone.

And she was yelling at him.

He stood by quite casually, with his hands in his pockets, fighting to keep the smirk off his face as she assaulted his eardrums.

"I demand to know what in Merlin's name you're up to! What are you planning? Why do you keep staring at me in class, at meals, whenever you see me? Don't think I haven't noticed you're scheming about something! It's almost like you want me to know what with all the _looks_ you're giving me. Spit it out! What are you hiding?"

When he was sure she was done with her tirade, he calmly replied, "I'm surprised Potty and Weasel aren't with you, Granger. Didn't think you'd confront me, terrifying as I am, without your bodyguards." She opened her mouth to retort, but he cut her off. "I don't mind, though. It would have been amusing to see their faces… But it's probably for the better that you left your minions behind when you came looking for me."

"Harry and Ron are not my minions, or my bodyguards for that matter," she said angrily through gritted teeth. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. But you haven't answered any of my questions – I want to know what your intentions are!"

"Yes, I'm glad you came looking for me. So much more fun this way." He took a step closer.

"Malfoy—"

"And as for my intentions… they'll soon become very clear."

"What—"

And then before she knew it, too swiftly for her to see it coming, he'd put his hands either side of her face and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Her eyes flew open wide as he pulled her face closer and sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue. It barely lasted two seconds before she gave him an almighty shove into the wall, breaking the kiss and putting him off balance. She gave him no chance to recover – the moment he turned his head to look at her she slapped him hard across the face, putting the momentum of her whole body behind the blow. There was a thud as his head hit stone, drawing a muffled, "Fuck!" from him, but in the short time it took for him to get to his feet, she was already out of sight.

~oOo~

_**Author's note: **__OMG I love you guys! 155 hits and 11 story alerts in just the first day, and loads more since then – all I can say is WOW! Thanks for all the support and encouragement! Especially thank you to those people who left reviews – I LOVE feedback. Anyway enjoy the chapter... __:D_


	3. Chapter 3

An Honest Face – Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Okay, so by now you know I don't own it... at least, I hope you do. If you don't, count your sandwiches and check to see whether you've got the full picnic. :P_

~oOo~

Hermione didn't stop running until she was three floors above where she'd left Malfoy. Clutching the stitch in her side and breathing hard, she walked on more slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts. Foremost in her mind was a hysterical voice screaming, _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck! _She ran a hand over her face. Hermione Granger didn't normally swear, not even in her own head, so you knew something was up when she did.

_Okay, I've got to try to be rational about this_, she told herself. Easier said than done; she found it hard to be coherent with so much running through her head. _I need to think of a motive. What could possibly have made him... do that? _Why_ would he? He must be under a spell. But then who's bewitched him? Why? To what end? And what spell? I can't think of any spell that would cause someone to want to kiss one of their worst enemies. The Imperius? No, the Ministry's put a Taboo on that one, so it can't be. What in the name of Merlin's baggiest Y-fronts is going on? How can this be happening? He never answered any of my questions either. What does he know? What is up to and _why_! Argh!_

She was so distracted everything going through her head that she didn't notice she'd stopped in front of the Gryffindor portrait door until the Fat Lady coughed and said icily, "Well, are you going to stand there all day or give me the password?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Sorry," she mumbled, still distracted. "_Serpentis bemanus_." The Fat Lady nodded and swung inwards to admit her.

Usually the common room was all but empty at this time of day, but as luck would have it, among the few people there were Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were sitting at a table near a window, actually doing their homework for once. As she walked towards them, she was almost shocked at the normalcy of it all. She felt as though the image of peace and regularity all around her was an illusion, as though it was transparently obvious that something _big _had just happened to her. Surely it was written clearly on her face?

Reflexively, she wiped a hand across her mouth, as though the message _'MALFOY JUST KISSED ME HERE' _she felt must be printed there could be erased by the action. But there was apparently no evidence of her latest unwelcome escapade to be seen; Ron looked up as she approached and smiled goofily at her as he always did.

"Hey, Hermione! C'mere. Where've you been?" he said, but it was clear that he didn't really expect an answer. It was then that she realised she couldn't tell Ron, Harry or anyone else about what had just happened. Especially in their current mindsets, they certainly wouldn't understand. Then Ron pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't exactly unexpected, but she was more than a bit distracted, and so when Ron's lips came down on hers, she jerked back in surprise, reminded vividly of that other recent incident.

"What? What is it?" he asked concernedly.

She recovered herself. "No, nothing, Ron. Sorry. I was just... thinking of something else." And she leaned back in. But as Ron kissed her, she couldn't help comparing her boyfriend to Malfoy and the way he'd kissed her in the corridor. Sure, she had all of the two seconds to go on, hardly enough to base a comparison on, but a tiny voice inside her head stubbornly insisted, _Ron's not much of a kisser, is he?_ She pushed it away and tried to think only of _her boyfriend_, here and now.

Familiar, sweet, loving, regular...

_...predictable, boring. _That damned little voice again.

_I've got to stop this! _she told herself firmly. _I have to figure out what Malfoy's up to. _She pulled away from Ron and, excusing herself, went upstairs to her room. She'd meant to go and get her Arithmancy homework and return to the common room, but when she got to her dorm all she could do was sink down on her bed.

The weirdest situation ever, and she couldn't even tell her friends about it, lest they take it the wrong way – as she knew they would – and thought that she was actually getting it on with Malfoy or something! She could see the situation clearly in her mind's eye. _"Um, hey guys, the thing is, Malfoy just kissed me." _Oh yeah, that would go down well. She could see Harry's face as she screamed at her about trust and enemies, and Ron's look of absolute disgust as he yelled about betrayal and _deliberately consorting with the enemy_.

Both of her best friends understandably felt strongly about 'good and evil', but when they got worked up about that, it was nigh on impossible to calm them down or make them see reason. She closed her eyes. No, she'd rather not face Harry's CAPSLOCK-Y temper or Ron's apoplectic rage if she could help it. She couldn't tell anyone.

_Tomorrow, I'll figure it out by myself_, she vowed silently. If only it were that easy.

~oOo~

A week later and she still had nothing. She'd thought long and hard about it all – well, not _all_; she'd deliberately avoided dwelling on the scene in the corridor – and even researched some spells in the library, but she was no further towards discovering the reason behind Malfoy's seemingly out-of-character behaviour than before.

It was, in a word, hopeless.

_And now he's looking at me again_, she noted in Potions as she reached for a container of armadillo bile. Malfoy was indeed staring at her over his cauldron, trademark smirk on his face. Hermione looked a question at him, something that she hoped came across as a furious, _Why are you bloody staring at me, ferret? _He simply twitched an eyebrow in response and she shot him her deadliest glare of disgust back. She'd had well and truly enough of being assaulted by those cold grey eyes, and she was sick of his games. Games were no fun if you had no idea what was going on.

She turned back to her potion – and a ball of parchment hit her in the side of the head. Picking it up, she looked around, but no one seemed to have noticed. She straightened it out and read the message, written in what could only be Malfoy's handwriting.

_After class, same place._

He could only mean the corridor. She looked up sharply, but he only smirked at her some more. Narrowing her eyes at him, she mouthed, "So be it."

~oOo~

_**A/N: **__Well, it was going to be longer, but this is already at chapter length. You'll just have to wait… and I promise you'll hear more about Malfoy soon, rather than just Hermione. I've already got part of chapter 4 written, so that'll hopefully be up quicker than this chapter was. Make me happy and drop a review! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

An Honest Face – Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own it, I'm not making any money from it… you get it. So read on! :D_

~oOo~

He was already waiting there in the corridor when Hermione arrived. By now she was utterly sick and tired of all this guesswork; she wanted answers. She strode over to him and – after checking to make sure they were alone – said venomously, "I'll keep it simple for your puny intelligence, _Malfoy_." She spat his name out with as much distaste as she could muster. "What. The. Fuck?"

"Now, now, Granger," he tutted, still smiling as he took a step towards her. "No need for that. I don't like foul-mouthed girls, you know."

"I'll make a point of cussing more often if it'll keep you away, you foul, slimy git! Now answer me. I want to know what you're up to, and I want to know _now_." Time to end this folly.

He remained cold and aloof, maintaining his icy demeanour as always. "Didn't I make myself clear enough last time?" he drawled. "And here I was, thinking that you were _supposed_ to be the smartest witch in the year."

Hermione's heart beat faster in her chest when he mentioned their previous encounter. _Why should I be panicking? _she berated herself. _I'm not scared of Malfoy. _She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak – in hindsight a bad idea.

Malfoy took the opportunity to step swiftly closer and lean in. Hermione, experiencing a brief moment of déjà vu, saw what was coming and fumbled for her wand, but to her dismay he was quicker, jinxing her arms fast to her sides with a quick, "_Petrificus torsus!_"

_Shit. _She took a step back, looking for a means of escape, but her back thudded against the wall – she was trapped. _So, _this_ is why I get worried when I'm alone with Malfoy._

Wide brown eyes met stormy grey, and then he kissed her. One of his hands rose to her face, the other going to her arse as his lips played over hers and he pressed her into the wall. His tongue slid inside her mouth and she was helpless to stop him; at the same time a hundred conflicting thoughts screamed their way through her mind:

_Fuck! _Fuck_! FUCK!_

_Oh, déjà vu, much?_

_How do I get him _off _me!_

_FUCK!_

_Why is he _doing_ this?_

_This really is very different from kissing Ron..._

_What on_ earth _is he _doing _with his _tongue_!_

_Fuck!_

_Is not being able to make him stop really such a bad thing?_

_I did not just think that._

_WHY THE FUCK IS DRACO MALFOY KISSING ME!_

It couldn't have gone on for much more than ten seconds – though it felt more like half a century to Hermione – before she came somewhat to her senses and did about the only thing she could do.

She bit him.

He exclaimed something in pain and jerked away from her. Then all the air went out of him as she kneed him in the groin and made a break for it. Her arms still stuck absurdly to her sides, she raced away from him, for the seconds time leaving him crumpled on the floor.

Half an hour later, after she'd freed her arms and washed her mouth out, she – quite suddenly, it seemed – found herself ten minutes late for History of Magic. She sprinted though the castle at top speed, screeching to a halt in front of Professor Binns' classroom and slipping in behind her desk, panting. Miraculously, no-one noticed as Professor Binns had already managed to drone the whole class into a zombie-like stupor. She shook her head; it appeared that it really was only her that paid any attention in History of Magic.

She noted dimly that her stomach was telling her she'd missed lunch, but this was overshadowed by the urge to scream and go hide under the nearest available rock before her thoughts and whatever other madness caught up with her. Planting her elbows on the table in front of her and covering her face with her hands, she tried to suppress said urge as best she could whilst also trying to forget everything that had happened between her and Malfoy.

Needless to say, she failed miserably at the latter.

Hermione's mind reeled. She simply couldn't think of a logical reason for Malfoy to suddenly take such an abrupt interest in her, or even any interest in her at all... Apart from some unknown plan of his or some controlling outside force having put a curse on him – but that got her exactly nowhere. Without further information she simply couldn't make anything fit. Apart from his unnatural actions, he hadn't been acting cursed – he hadn't been looking blank or sporting any other signs of a powerful spell at work.

It was just _so frustrating_! She simply had no clue at all... and what was she going to do the next time he tried something? Run away? Hex him? Neither of those had really worked so far, but what else could she do?

Suddenly she became aware of people moving around her. She looked up and realised the bell had rung and class was over – and she hadn't written a thing. Standing up and picking up her bag, she made a decision. Each of the _incidents _had happened when they were alone together... so it stood to reason that if he was never again alone with her, there would be no more of them.

A determined expression on her face, Hermione strode out of the classroom to join Harry and Ron in Transfiguration.

~oOo~

**_Author's note: _**_Okay, I realise I've been away on hiatus inexcusably long, and that this isn't the extremely interesting chapter you were expecting to make up for it... but the next one will be a _LOT _more interesting, I promise you that... (insert appropriate evil cackle here). Please review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

An Honest Face – Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__I'm not JK Rowling, and that speaks for itself. :)_

~oOo~

Draco Malfoy was annoyed. Annoyed and perplexed.

Any other, _normal_, hot-blooded female would have given over to his advances by now – long ago, in fact. And yet, there was Granger, who – even after two separate... confrontations – remained out of his reach. In fact, after the second time she had apparently decided on pretending he didn't exist... and being ignored was one thing Draco couldn't stand.

He looked in his bedroom mirror, admiring his own pale features. His hair hung almost, but not quite, in his stormy grey eyes, framing his face in just the right way. Long gone were the days of slicking back his long blonde locks – sure, it was less convenient to have his hair hanging in his face all the time, but he accepted that vanity was a bitch. What was a little inconvenience in the name of beauty, after all?

Glancing down at his bare torso, he knew that he was hardly deficient in tone or musculature, either. He was tall and undeniably handsome, and with those cheekbones... who could resist?

_Granger, obviously._

His fine eyebrows pulled together in a frown. _Well_, he thought, _if she's determined on ignoring me for much longer, I have other methods of catching her attention. _Donning a shirt and gathering his things, he headed out of the dormitory and up to breakfast with a smirk already on his face.

Draco surveyed the Potions classroom from where he sat. It was dim and gloomy as usual, rows of individual desks lining the area. The class had begun with theory, as always – tedious and dull to Draco's mind.

He could see Granger scribbling away across the aisle from him. He rolled his eyes at her, but she, of course, didn't notice. That was definitely what irked him most about Granger – she refused to pay him even the slightest bit of attention the vast majority of the time.

Surreptitiously he pulled out his wand, holding it beneath his desk. _Things are about to get a lot more interesting in here. _Glancing around to make sure no-one had seen him draw it, he directed his wand at Granger and muttered the incantation, then settled back in his chair to watch the show.

~oOo~

Hermione didn't know what had hit her. From one moment to the next she'd gone from comfortable to decidedly not so. It was suddenly much to warm in the room, but she was sure she'd thought dungeon as dank and cool as ever when she'd walked in at the start of the lesson.

Draping her cloak over the back of her chair, she thought, _It's a little early for hot flushes... what's wrong with me? _Trying to ignore the sudden heat blooming under her skin, she hunched over her books again, intent on continuing with the recipe for the Transylvanian Chilling Draught. She snapped back upright straight away, a feather of heat brushing its way up her spine. Her nipples tingled where they'd just touched the desk through her blouse and bra.

_What _is_ this? _she thought. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on something else – anything else. That was when she became aware of the fact that someone was talking to her.

She opened her eyes, and there was Snape pacing towards her from the front of the classroom, saying, "Daydreaming, were we, Miss Granger?"

There came a quiet snort from her right, and Snape turned away from her. "Is something funny, Master Malfoy? No...?" He strode back along the aisle, glancing at peoples' books as he went. When he got back to Hermione, he smiled evilly and drawled, "Tut, tut, Miss Granger, you haven't finished your notes."

Then he looked sharply at Malfoy, who appeared to be struggling not to smirk.

"Perhaps Master Malfoy would like to assist you in brewing the Transylvanian Chilling Draught. He ought to be able to keep you on task." And with that he flapped back to his desk like the giant bat he probably was. A cursory flick of his wand sent desks, chairs and their occupants sliding magically across the room – soon everyone found themselves seated next to a partner. "Get to work, class," he said, and seated himself behind his desk once more.

Amid the groans and complaints of the class, Hermione loosened her collar and groaned. The movement of the desk had done something to her... in both a good and a bad way. She crossed her legs and fought back another gasp as the movement sent a pang to her erogenous zones. It felt _good_, but almost painfully so. _This is definitely weird_, she thought. _Why am I feeling aroused in Potions?_

And there, smirking in her peripheral vision, sat Malfoy.

_The very miscreant I've been trying to avoid. Great. Just bloody great._

She looked towards him – and the moment she did so the room got inexplicably hotter. She was struck by his stormy grey eyes and the way his hair fell almost in them, framing his somewhat pointed face in just the right way...

She quickly shifted her gaze away from his face, and ended up focussing on the rest of his lean form; his muscular arms, his long body, with just a hint of toned muscles outlined through his shirt... down to a different outline in his pants...

She desperately tore her eyes from the boy next to her, refusing to even _think _about the fact that she'd just been staring at _Malfoy's_—

"See something you like, Granger?" he said, just loud enough for her to hear him.

She started at the sound of him talking to her, and then what he'd actually said sunk in. Instantly her mind conjured up some extremely dirty images of them alone, and what he could do to stop this burning arousal she was feeling and—

Wide-eyed and horrified at herself, she could only stare mutely as he smirked at her some more and murmured to her alone, "I thought so."

He opened his mouth to add something more, but before he could, Hermione gathered herself somewhat and blurted, "I'll go get the ingredients from the storeroom." And she all but ran off with every intention of doing just that.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Then he stood up and went after her.

~oOo~

_**Author's note: **__So, what do you people think should happen next? I do have a plot worked out, but I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas. That said, please review – I reply to every one! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

An Honest Face – Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, it still isn't mine, and I can't honestly say "I was off trying to acquire the copyrights to Harry Potter" to explain my horrifically long absence from writing this fic, either. Sorry. Anyway, read on as things hot up..._

~oOo~

Hermione rushed across the room and into the ingredients cupboard as fast as her legs could carry her. She got some slightly odd looks from the group of people just leaving it, but she decided she didn't really care. Let them think she was in a crazed rush to redeem her flawless reputation in Potions or something – all she really wanted to do was escape from Malfoy and figure out what to do about the way she was feeling at the moment.

Mercifully, the ingredients cupboard was deserted. She walked further in and leaned against one of the many shelves lining the walls, feeling cool jars of Merlin-knew-what pressing into her back. She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of this agonising lust burning throughout her body; how had it happened? She'd never been this aroused before in her life, not even in one of her more intense make-out sessions with Ron. _It's freaking me out and it has to stop!_ she thought.

It was like every nerve in her body had kicked into overdrive – she could feel every wrinkle of clothing against her skin, and whenever she moved, even _breathed_, the friction of the fabric on her oversensitive body almost made her knees buckle. Her bra grated cruelly over her pebbled nipples, sending pangs down to other places also being tortured by her clothing. Just the sensation of her underpants against her skin was making her wet, her heart was pounding and she was panting audibly.

_I don't know how it happened, but how am I supposed to stop this?_ she thought to herself. _Short of taking all my clothes off..._

Suddenly, she heard the door opening. Her eyes snapped open and she whirled around to face the shelf, pretending to be busy gathering ingredients. Footsteps approached and the door fell shut in the background. Hermione wanted desperately to know who was in there with her, but she didn't dare to turn around in case it was –

"Enjoying yourself, Granger?"

_Fuck._ Still facing the shelf, she said, "Not particularly. Why're you here? I'm perfectly capable of gathering the ingredients by myself." She tried to calm her breathing. _Could this room get any hotter?_

Then Malfoy spoke, so close she felt his breath warm on the back of her neck. "Are you really? You haven't so much as glanced at the list of ingredients..."

She couldn't help but sway slightly on the spot as he spoke, his words hot against her already flaming skin. _Yes. Yes, the room could indeed get a _lot_ hotter. It just did._

Hermione tried desperately to keep her breathing under control as he continued, "...leading me to believe you have different motives in coming here..."

_What? _Hermione spun around, intending to angrily demand he explain _his _motives in following _her_ here, but the words stuck in her throat.

He was so _close_. He was standing just centimetres away from her, and she wondered whether he had always been this tall, this muscular, this masculine... this absolutely fucking _sexy_. There were several moments silence between them as Hermione's eyes raked him over, disbelieving and so, so wanting. His mouth curled into a smirk and then Hermione just couldn't control herself any longer.

She threw herself at him.

Her mouth came down on his, hard, and her world went up in flames. Her whole body burned with lust as her hands knotted in his hair to pull him closer, and he was far from objecting. She felt him push her back up against the shelves as she wrapped one leg around him; this was still torture, but it was bliss – she could feel every single place where they were pressed against each other, and it felt so damn good having his hands run over her skin...

He was tugging at her blouse, undoing the buttons much too slowly, so she took her hands from his hair and simply tore the garment off. Now she was wearing only her underpants, skirt and plain black bra – while wrapped around one (still fully clothed, dammit!) Draco Malfoy. The realisation only served to turn her on even more and her hands became enmeshed in his hair again as she returned her mouth feverishly to his.

Somewhere, far, far away, in the deep recesses of her mind, the old, sane Hermione was screaming – screaming at whoever this hormone-fuelled female that had replaced her was to _bloody well stop snogging Malfoy! _Well, wherever the old, sane Hermione was screaming from, it was too far away for the new Hermione to hear her.

The new Hermione was getting impatient. She was burning up with lust and her body was screaming for _more, more, more_. She moved her hips and ground against the Slytherin, feeling the evidence of his desire between her legs. He let out a hiss against her mouth as his hands went up to cup her breasts and knead them lightly through her bra. She captured his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance again until they had to break apart to gasp for air.

Malfoy's mouth strayed downwards, nibbling her earlobe, nipping at her neck, sucking on her skin when he came to the line of her bra. Hermione gasped softly, letting her head fall back on her shoulders and closing her eyes for a moment.

He ground his erection against her and her eyes shot wide open as she ground back. She almost cried out when he backed off a bit but it was only to remove his own shirt. She leaned against the shelf for support, gasping and quivering, as he swiftly undid his buttons with the practiced movements of someone used to these types of encounters.

That thought might have bothered Hermione if it weren't for the fact that her mind was otherwise occupied at that moment – filled with blazing desire as she ran her hands over every part of Malfoy's bare skin that she could reach while he did his best to fairly snog her senseless. He was lean, toned and hard; this, combined with the lust spell, was making her giddy.

With all that head-spin-inducing male-ness pressed up against her, it was a wonder she managed to move at all, but somehow she got her hands to move downwards and started fumbling ineptly with the clasp of his belt. _I want more!_ thought the new Hermione as the old Hermione mentally screamed, _No!_

The door of the store cupboard chose that moment to open, and they both pulled apart to look up at the intruder.

"Draco—? Oh."

~oOo~

_**Author's note:**__ Who's walked in on them? You tell me! (That means reviewing, folks – go on, you know you want to! Make my day!)_

_I want to offer my sincerest apologies to everyone who's been following this story and who's had to wait such an abysmally long time for this chapter. I've just been so busy with working I haven't been able to dedicate any reasonable amounts of time to writing – but now I've got some holidays, so I should be getting more done, hopefully. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me! :D_


End file.
